


Flower Power

by Emi_theSassiestSousa



Series: A Change is Gonna Come [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Gentle Sam, I promise there is actual information relevant to the story here, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protected Sex, Smut, Straight Sex in a fanfic what?, Teasing, but it's also straight up porn yo, lifting, pinning, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_theSassiestSousa/pseuds/Emi_theSassiestSousa
Summary: Sitting alone in the night, Sam and Bris - separated by distance and things far more complicated - have their thoughts on each other.





	Flower Power

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the always amazing UnfortunatelyObsessed. Be sure to check out their work as well, so good, man, so good.
> 
> {[Flower Power](https://open.spotify.com/track/4SE1kjgRulcwjNcc7oFFg4?si=AHpy5OSNQTCcKfjQxQF5KQ) \- Lyrics Excerpt} (Full Lyrics Below)
> 
> _...Electric gold our love with tender care,_  
>  _Hills of satin grass and maidens fair,_  
>  _Now she rides through the night,_  
>  _On a silver storm,_  
>  _Sword in hand,_  
>  _Our fate's torn,_  
>  _She's a sparrow of the dawn,_  
>  _Our love is born..._
> 
> _...It turns to night, fire light,_  
>  _Star shines in her eye,_  
>  _Makes me feel like I'm alive,_  
>  _She's outta sight, yeah..._

Sam was in his room, laid out diagonally over his bed, hands behind his head. There was a world of problems that should be weighing on his mind— how Mom and Jack were doing, how they could find the ingredients for this spell, what any number of Evils currently on the loose could be plotting— but right now there was only one thing, no matter how hard he tried to push it aside, there was only one thing he found himself able to worry about.

Well, one person.

_Bris had found herself a place to sleep this night, away from the family’s main camp, away from the noise, the laughter... the reminders. She had found herself a large oak to curl against, and now she was nestled between its large, embracing roots. It was no bed, but after that… place… with nowhere to sleep but the sliver of land between the cold bars and stagnant water— after that, being alone out in the woods was like Heaven._

_Wait— no— not like Heaven. Like anything else._

Why had he said that? Why had he said any of that? All she needed to know were the important things, not all that other, stupid, _stupid_ shit.

But she had been running, and he had to say  _something_ , say  _anything_ —

Fuck. It was a stupid move and now he was paying for it with weeks of silence. Weeks of taking his phone out only to put it right back in his pocket. Weeks of pretending everything was fine.

_Maybe she should call him. Maybe he could explain it better this time._

_But... he'd explained the important bits well enough, hadn't he?_

_It was all important._

Had he been forward enough? Too forward? He knew he had said too much, sure, but had he been clear enough that all he wanted was her? That all he wanted was a chance with her, to be with her, to learn more about her, because—

This was insane. This was _infuriating_. He'd made it this long shoving all that aside but then she had shown up and those days had whipped by and flipped him around and— 

_This was crazy. She hadn’t even known him a few weeks ago and now everything was upside-down. How could she have let this happen? She was supposed to be better than this. What had that one night with him done to her? _

But, god, that one night they did have...

_That one fuckin' night..._

“What are we dancin' around, Sam?” she had asked him. Her coy smile was so vivid in his memory.

_He had tried to play it off, saying he didn’t know what she was talking about, and it was adorable, sure, endearing even, but not what she was looking for._

“Y'know what I think looks best on a man?” she had said as she leaned away from him, asking if he would follow.

“Confidence.”

_Those gorgeous eyes of his had shot wide at that. He might not have even breathed for a moment. And then, with no other warning, he took the back of her neck and pulled her to him, and the kiss had fire surging in her, sudden and loud. She ran her hands under his open flannel, up around his back, and pulled him right down to the bed with her. _

She had kissed him right back, pulling him to her. He remembered the feeling, the rush he had gotten when she had gripped him tight, and now that memory went straight to his groin. God, he had missed that. It had been so long since it felt like that...

_He was laid out over her on the edge of the bed, covering her with him, one hand skimming around and down her side only to stop and grab her ass. The heat rushed in her again— holy hell those hands were big… _

_“Gimme just a minute, okay?” he breathed against her lips, and her pulse quickened at the soft bursts of warm air. With an extra squeeze and a quick kiss to the cheek, he pulled away, and she found herself suddenly cold without him._

Sam quickly texted Dean in return, rushing through his warning not to come back too soon, and tossed the phone to the other bed in the motel room.

_She had sat up to watch him, and now he pushed her back, taking her lips with his and kissing her again with that same intensity as before._

_*Where were we?* Sam whispered. But before Bris could answer those huge hands of his scooped beneath her and the next thing she knew he was lifting her— right off the bed, right up against his chest like it was nothing. _

She whooped when he stood with her— that always got a great reaction— but her laugh… high, almost sparkling, and absolutely unabashed...

Back in his room, alone on his bed, Sam palmed himself through his jeans.

_That he could lift her and hold her like that was utterly thrilling, but the way he smiled at her… that was enthralling._

_He kissed her there, holding her tight, the slightest tremors running up his arms. His tongue pushed gently across her lips and she gladly opened to him._

He held her and kissed her as long as he could before he had to let her go. He dropped her back down, cushioning her fall with his hands and chasing after her with more hard kisses when his strength ran out. Then her fingers came up under the edge of his shirts, prompting Sam to stand again to throw them off.

 _It took her a minute to recover from the view she was granted, because Lord above had she lucked out tonight. She went to take off her own shirt, but he leaned over her, stopping her and taking her hand. He kissed her palm, nipped at her wrist, pulled her hand back behind him as he moved back onto the bed and over her. A hand moved down her side, gripping the curve of her waist before moving to tease at the waistband of her jeans. _ _Far away, alone, Bris’s own hand did the same._

As he explored, her hands had glided down his back and up his chest. If he tried hard enough he could almost feel them again, the slightest drag of nail on skin.

_With ungodly speed he had her pants undone, and he leaned back on his knees to pull them off, raising her legs to do so. He tossed them somewhere and kept one leg up on his shoulder, kissing hard and fast down her calf, down her thigh, and she sighed through a smile at the burn of his stubble on her skin._

He ran his hands down her thighs, more muscular than he'd expected from the glances he’d been sneaking all night, but now there was no need to deny himself, now he could see her, now he could look all he liked.

And she was stunning.

He kissed closer and closer, loving the way she writhed in his hands, how she twitched with every little bite and every sharp flick of his tongue. He paused for just a moment, more to catch his breath than anything, and found that her hips rolled higher, that she gripped the sheets tighter, and her breath had caught and it shook— and he grinned against her skin.

So anticipation was going to be the name of the game tonight.

He pulled himself back, slowed himself down, and took his sweet time with this. His lips skipped right over her underwear, instead shifting up to nose at the shirt that still hugged her hips. Her hands came down to lift it, but he pushed them aside, allowing his own hand to slowly pull it up, closely followed by his tongue gliding over her soft skin, light and teasing.

_Something flipped like a switch, and suddenly the hurricane of a man above her became a gentle breeze, soft and careful. She shot up to her elbows, everything in her screaming for more, and found him teasing at her stomach— with an awfully smug grin on his mug._

_Oh, this cheeky bastard knew what he was doing. Well, fine, then, two could play at that. She sat up and scratched from his shoulder to his elbow, slipping a hand into his hair to drag her fingers back against his scalp. _

He nipped at her ribs in retaliation and she laughed that wonderful laugh again. Warmth bloomed across his skin as the hand in his hair came to cup under his jaw, pulling him up for another kiss as she laid back against the pillows.

_He met her lips but held himself above her, so frustratingly close, so near she could feel the heat off his skin. It was maddening, she needed something, so she pulled herself up to reach back for that ass she had been eyeing all night—_

_He snatched her wrists and pinned them beside her head, and she gasped as electricity rang through her._

Her eyes flew wide and she gasped _—_ honest-to-god gasped. It shot straight to his groin and his jeans became that much more restricting.

He leaned into her wrists, dipping down to ghost his lips over hers, and he wondered just how far he could go, how far she'd want him to take this _—_

_She jumped forward and stole a deep, open kiss from him, plunging her tongue into his mouth, trying to taste as much as she could before he was sure to pull back._

He pulled back from the sudden kiss, not about to give up when he'd only just started. Her eyes positively sparkled as she fell back to the pillows with a wide grin.

Sam's own eyes narrowed over a smirk.

He dropped his hips and rolled himself maliciously into her, his gaze never leaving hers.

_The explosion of pleasure was blinding, unbelievably good as she threw her head back and arched with a broken moan. _

_But he was gone already, now nipping at her neck, kissing at her collarbones, moving down between her breasts still hidden under her shirt. His hands slid from her wrists down her arms as he shifted back, continuing his journey down her stomach. Those hands followed him down, stopping to grasp her breasts and— oh, fuck, his whole hand covered them and he squeezed and—_

_Finally he was lifting her shirt again. Her heart hammered in her chest and she pushed herself up to her elbows to aid his effort, but he stopped just below her breasts, the shirt bunching under them, his thumbs tugging the fabric up against them._

He mouthed at her nipple through her shirt and found she wasn’t wearing a bra. He wondered only briefly if she ever did, quickly finding far more interest in biting through the textured fabric. Her breath hitched and she gave him a small noise, a tiny, squeaking thing, and _god,_  if she was going to keep making sounds like that he  _had_  to get out of these damned pants.

He sat back on his knees to start at his belt, and she stole the opportunity to practically rip her shirt off. He barely had time to catch a glimpse of another tattoo, what looked like three crows in a circle over her heart, before she was up and working at his zipper for him. Their efforts soon freed him of his jeans, and he went to bring her close again, wanting to just bury his hands in her miles of flowing hair—

But she got there first.

She shoved him back to climb on top of him, straddling his hips, and _her_ hands went to _his_ wrists and—

_Something like panic shot across his face. Her hold faltered at it and he ripped himself free. In the blink of an eye he gripped her hips and flipped them, bouncing her into the mattress and climbing back over her. That smirk was already back on his face, as if she might have somehow imagined what had flashed behind his eyes._

He was back where he wanted to be, back where it felt good. They were sideways across the bed now, but that was fine for what he was planning to do. He kissed down her neck, down her chest, pausing to lick teasingly at her nipples.

_His mouth closed over a hardening bud and the feeling of his tongue, of his teeth, shot straight between her legs. Her hips bucked up of their own accord, searching to meet him again. She felt him smile against her skin, felt his weight shift on the bed, and then he— _

_Sweet Jesus Almighty! _

He thrust his knee up and pushed his thigh against her, grinding it into her, feeling just how wet she was already through her underwear, and _—_ _oh god, _he wanted to hear her _moan_ like that for _days on end..._

He shifted back again, laying a trail of kisses down her stomach and settling between her thighs to tease at the waistband of her underwear. Her hands went to his hair, trying to push him lower, but he ignored it and instead moved to her thigh, starting back up at her knee and kissing down... down... _agonizingly_ slow... He experimented with licking a little harder, biting a little more, even sucking a little now... The little nips pulled the best groans from her so he moved to her other thigh and bit and sucked at her skin all over again. Her grip in his hair tightened and she pulled more insistently, but still he ignored it and instead brought a hand up between her legs, and he pushed his palm against her clit, ran two fingers over the damp fabric on her slit _—_

 _Her back arched and her hand left his hair to slap against the mattress— 'cause— just— oh_, _this boy didn’t play fair!_

He pushed the fabric aside with his fingers and ran them up her slit again, this time with just a little more pressure, now able to feel _exactly_ how wet she was for him. Just like he wanted, he was rewarded with the most  _beautiful_ moan _—_ but it wasn’t enough, so he pressed harder with his palm and put more pressure on his fingers, pushing until he slipped into her, warm and wet and _god_ the noises she made now. His cock twitched in his boxers at just the thought of how she would sound in a minute.

_Things were just starting to build when his hand moved away. She almost whined at the loss but his hands never left her, now lifting her underwear off completely. She raised her legs to aid him, anything she could do to get him back faster—_

He shoved her legs apart, dropped between her thighs, and licked a wide, flat stripe up her slit.

_" Fuck!” Her back arched completely off the bed, one hand gripping desperately at the sheets and the other going to her breast to grasp herself. There was no time to recover before he was back in, spreading her lips with his fingers and licking right at her entrance. His tongue flicked over her clit and she spasmed with a cry. He slid back down but swiped across it again not a moment later. Down and around and up and again and again and what in the hell was he DOING down there, but please, don’t stop, please don’t ever stop—!_

_She didn’t even put a hand back in his hair, there was no need. He was hitting all the buttons and dotting all the ‘i’s or whatever— whatever, lord, whatever this is..._

_He ringed around her entrance and buried his tongue as deep as it would go, nose and chin shoved into her, stubble burning her skin and holy hell it couldn’t— it couldn't get better than this—_

As delicious as her moaning and screaming was to his ears, it still wasn’t enough, so he moved to lick and suck at her clit, and slid the fingers holding her open up just a little, and pushed just a little, and—

 _Oh fuck she was wrong, she was so wrong, it got better, oh fuck it got better_— _!_

He curled his fingers inside her and slid them in and out, pushing up to make sure he hit that spot for her. He felt her clamp around him when he found it, felt her hips rock up high, and that was _almost_ the kind of sound he wanted to hear…

He added a third finger and flattened his tongue over her clit. Her back arched again and she fucked herself down on his fingers, her every muscle strung, legs pulling in around his shoulders, head thrown back with a strangled gasp— her hands went to his hair now to hold him still and he could feel her walls tightening around his fingers... Then her moans silenced, and her breath stopped, and her hips stalled, and then...

 _There_ was the sound he wanted. A high, keening moan followed by litany of curses spilling out as she pulsed hard around him. He worked her through it, drawing it out as long as he could for her, just watching from where she held him, only able to think just how _insanely_ beautiful she was like this... skin glistening in the faint light, neck taught, breasts rising with every gasp...

The waves gradually subsided and he slowed his movements, slowed but didn’t stop until a lick over her clit had her jumping back from him. He kissed her there, and moved back up her body, kissing, licking, ever so gently running his hands up her sides. He made it to her face and hovered above her again, giving her the chance to reject his kiss so soon afterwards. She chose to kiss his cheek, just barely mustering the strength to lift her head from the mattress.

_“Fuck,” Bris sighed. Her breath was heavy and it was a struggle to open her eyes. “Where the fuck'd you learn to do tha’ with your tongue?”_

_“Do you not know the letters trick?” Sam asked with a devilish smile._

_She weakly shook her head as she ran her fingertips up and down his side._

_He chuckled and nosed her cheek aside so he could nip at her neck. “'O' and 'Q' were your favorites.”_

_“Mm, a’course,” she hummed._

_She recovered slowly, allowing Sam’s gentle kisses to rouse her back from her foggy haze. Finally s_ _he pushed herself up on her elbows, sliding one hand around the back of his neck to pull him in for a proper kiss and reached the other down past his stomach, searching for his cock still hidden behind his boxers to—_

_Oh._

_Fuck, he was hard after that. She’d never had someone who was still hard after eating her out. A jolt of heat rushed through her and she gripped him tighter through the fabric, pulling a long slow stroke over him. His head dropped to her shoulder and he groaned against her. _

_He had earned a trip to the stars and back with that performance, so she moved her hand up to his chest and gently pushed him from her, back onto his knees._

_“Go on an’ lay back, love,” she purred._

_“Why?”_

_She raised an eyebrow at him, “So I can repay you for that a’course.”_

_It wasn’t panic this time, but something definitely passed over his face. It was gone just as quickly, but she knew hadn’t imagined it this time._

_Instead of moving back, he wrapped his arms around her pulled her flush to his chest, kissing her deep and slow, one hand at the small of her back, the other diving into her hair, carding against her scalp, sending shivers that ran down her spine. She slid her arms up around his neck, and when he pulled back from the kiss, he was smiling wide again._

_“I know exactly how you can repay me, alright? You want to keep going?”_

_A lovely warmth spread through her chest at that. As much as she loved a confident man, manners certainly never hurt no one neither._

_“Oh, fuck yeah I do.”_

_He grinned against her lips, “Then I’ll be right back.”_

_He left the bed and went back to his bag, pulling out a ribbon of condoms and tearing one off._

_He was already opening it when Bris asked, “Could I at least do that for ye?”_

_He smiled and returned to the bed, dropping his boxers and handing over the condom before he kneeled to face her again. “Sure, yeah.”_

_“Thank you,” she said, kissing him again._

_Did... did she just thank him for letting her do this? What in hell was this man doing to her? _

_As she kissed him her hand went to his cock, slowly, loosely moving up and down. She turned her hand and pushed on his tip with her palm, and he hummed against her lips. She returned to a grip, tighter now with a slow, deliberate downstroke that pushed against his base as she slipped her tongue between his lips._

_He groaned, low and breathy, and gripped her shoulder for support. His other hand went to her arm, gently pulling at her elbow to bring the hand still holding the condom closer. She heard him, and took her hands back from him to finish opening it, tossing the foil somewhere and getting it started rolling over the tip. Even here she tried to give him more, letting her hand slip from the condom to stroke down his length and push at his base again and again, drawing more low groans from him that sent waves of hot static across her skin. When it was fully unrolled she slipped her hands around his hips, finally getting handfuls of that ass she’d been craving all night._

_He only let her have it for a moment, though, before he took her hips in turn and lifted her again, pulling her onto his lap._

He pulled her close and she chuckled, small and smiling and still so wonderful. He kissed it from her mouth, claiming it for himself.

She rocked her hips up, angling herself to rub her slit, still so wonderfully wet, against him. He allowed himself to enjoy just that for a while _—_ allowed himself to hold her and caress her _—_ and he marveled at it. Back when he still did this kind of thing, more often than not these kinds of nights had gone so much faster, had run so much rougher, but this time… this was good. This was great. Christ, this was fucking fantastic.

He pulled her up by the hips again, asking her to move over him.

She was so wet and relaxed, it took only the slightest pressure and she was enveloping him, warm and smooth and still so  _tight_ and so _good—_ it wasn't until he had her lowered down in his lap that he could even think to inhale again.

_He felt so good inside her, filling her so nicely as she sank down over him. They stayed like that a moment, just enjoying the feeling, breathing each other’s air and holding each other tight._

_Bris opened her eyes first, a mischievous grin cocking her mouth._

God, she felt so good. She was so warm, her skin was s soft, her hair was tickling at his arms as he held her and, god damn, he even loved the way she _smelled._ Like rivers and leaves and whiskey and smoke.She was fantastic, and she was stunning, and he better be careful or he might jus- _ohFUCK_

_She tightened herself around him and thrust her hips, grinding against him as she dug her nails into his shoulders. His jaw dropped open, his eyes flew wide, and he gasped for her— those gorgeous, almost ethereal eyes looking right up into her own._

_His hands tightened on her hips and she allowed him to guide her, to pull her right where he wanted her to be and by some sort of miracle it was exactly where she wanted to go, too. He pushed and he pulled and she was rolling her whole body against him for it, he was hitting that spot for her and her clit was getting the friction it craved and it was building and building and building and— _

_*Fuck!* He stopped suddenly, his hands like vices on her hips. A protest squeaked from her throat, but she stilled for him, loosening herself over him._

_He took a few deep breaths, before he opened his eyes again to look up at her— and G_ _od , the way he looked at her now... A woman could go mad for a look like that, full of utter adoration and joy... _

_“Can’t keep that up,” he smiled, breathless, dipping his chin to place a kiss on her breast, “S’too good.”_

_She ran her fingers through his hair to the back of his head as he kissed her other breast, pulling him over to her nipple where he laved and sucked and bit—_

_She squeezed around him, and he groaned into her._

He couldn’t take much more of that. He moved his arms to hold her steady and rose on his knees.

She wrapped her legs around him and giggled in surprise, filling him with a wave of swirling butterflies. Butterflies! God, what was this woman doing to him?

Without parting, he lowered her to the bed, laying her head on the pillow.

“You still good?” he asked.

She smirked at him.

She pushed her heels into the bed, thrusting herself against him.

Sam's head dropped between his shoulder blades with a grunted groan. He lifted it again, forcing his eyes open to glare at her with half a smile.

“Fine, then,” he said, tossing an eyebrow.

His hips snapped forward and she keened for him, a wonderful, clear sound. He snapped again and that moan cracked high. He thrust into her again and again, building a fast pace, but not frantic, just enough that each hit got its own sound, each jolt got its own twitch of her fingers digging into his back. She began to arch, slowly, her every muscle pulling taught once again. He switched to more of a roll and closed his eyes, doing his best to ignore her beautiful noises now.

Her hands dropped to his ass and pulled him in tight against her. He tried to keep thrusting but she was unrelenting, her nails digging into him, “Stay, darlin’, stay on me, _fuck!_ _"_ He was as deep as he could get and he pushed against her, following the pull of her hands.

This shouldn’t feel as good as it did. She was moving him but he was still giving it to her. This worked, _god,_ why did this work so well? It was… it was

 _perfect_. _How did he fit so well? How was he hitting every place that needed him? It was ridiculous, it was unfair!_

_She knew she could ask for what she wanted now. She took just a bit of control and asked him to push, to rut, to grind, whatever it was it felt amazing and the heat inside her was building again and fuck, fuck, fuck, this was going to be a good one—! _

He wasn’t going to be able to hold this one back. He opened his eyes to look into hers, now wide and unseeing. Such a perfect, deep brown, and her long, dark hair was pooled around her, and _—_ oh god, it was her, it was really her—

_They came together in a crash of waves, each shouting into the void._

_They moved through it together, slowing from grinding, to rolling, down to just the smallest movements._

Sam did his best not to collapse on her, but he relaxed and held her close, burying his face next to hers to just breathe in the smell of her hair.

_He twitched with aftershocks. Fuck, she loved aftershocks... Each twitch made her flinch which made him twitch in return, bringing on even more from her._

Her small movements were frustratingly good. He had finished, but now he was getting oversensitive and each one made his dick jump inside her. Then just as he thought they were subsiding, he happened to move just a bit, pushing himself against her again. She squeaked from it and smiled at him.

Hm.

He did it again and she hummed so sweetly. She sighed and, smiling up at him, gently pushed on his shoulder.

Oh, no, he knew the trick now, she wasn’t getting out that easy.

He gripped her shoulder for leverage and rolled into her again. She moaned from it, and bowed her back, pushing herself into his chest. He dropped his head and bit hard on her neck _—_

 _Ohh_ , there… _That_ might have been his favorite noise of the night— a long, almost growling moan against his skin...

_Her hands returned to his ass and she gripped him once more, pulling him in against her oversensitive clit and building to one more, one more lovely high. She crested again, and again he moved with her through it, and she gladly gave her happy sigh to his lips._

A few more long, languid kisses, and he rolled off of her, dealing with the mess quickly to return to her. He slid up next to her and she rolled into his open arms. He held her close, clinging to the bliss she offered.

_She held him back, if not as tightly._

_She curled into his side, his long body so warm and smooth with sweat. She placed her hand over his chest and rubbed her thumb back and forth, feeling his heart still beating hard underneath it._

_She looked down at it, and enjoyed the show of colors she saw. Sam’s heart was a gorgeous mix of hues, shifting between greens and blues and even some golds. She saw the wounds, yes, but now they paled behind the flush of happiness, behind the swirl of closeness and contentment. Even if she wasn’t going to keep this one, just knowing she had given him that was intensely satisfying._

_She was about to close her eyes, to relax into him when something made itself shown through the misty glow. One of the wounds now stood out from the others, a particularly dark stain in the light. This wound was a loss, and it jogged her memory to just a few minutes ago, to what Sam had said when he had finished…_

_“I see,” she looked up at him from her place in his arms, “so that’s what we were dancin' around.”_

_“What?” Sam asked, smiling._

_Oh, the poor dear, he didn’t know what he’d said. She'd need to be gentle with him._

_“Now you need to know I’m not upset, love, just curious, yeah?”_

_Sam furrowed his brow at the ceiling. “Alright.”_

_“Who’s Eileen?”_

Sam’s blood ran cold. He lifted his head to look down at her. “W-why?”

“You, ah, you said her name, there.”

_His eyes widened, not unlike the look that had crossed his face when she had tried to pin him. “I— I am so sorry—”_

_“Hey now, hey,” she reached a hand up to his cheek, “I told you, I’m not upset. It's alright, I promise. Not gonna hold ye accountable for what falls out in the moment.”_

Sam stared.

“If ye don’t wants to talk about it that’s fine,” she settled back down against his shoulder, “I were just curious.”

Sam could only blink down at her. She was… She was so…

She deserved an answer.

“You said before… at the bar," Sam started slowly. "You said you could see the— the loss in my heart." 

Bris tipped her head to look up at him again, patiently watching him with those big, dark eyes.

He let his head fall back to the pillow. “She was one of the losses.”

 _“Mm,”_ Bris hummed against his skin. “Must’a had somethin’ good, then.”

“It’s not what we had,” Sam squeezed his eyes shut, “it’s what we didn’t.”

_She resumed stroking her thumb over his heart, waiting in case he wanted to say more._

“The British Hunters. The British Men of Letters, they got her. They killed her.”

Bris’s hand twitched on his chest and her shoulders tensed. “Were she… Were she a creature?”

“She was human, another hunter,” Sam said. “Really an amazing woman.” He sighed and hugged Bris, “But I’m sure you don’t want to hear about that.”

_“It’s alright, really,” she said as she looked into his heart again. That dark stain was just a little fainter now. “Sometimes the talkin’ is what we needs to heal.”_

_Sam huffed. “Yeah," he said shortly, apparently quite finished now._

_“Fine then,” she relented. “Then talk to me about somethin’ else. Tell me about you, Sam. Wha'd'ya like? Wha'd'ya do when you're not huntin’ beasties?”_

_Sam lifted his head again to smile down at her. “To be honest I'd be way more interested in asking you that kind of stuff.”_

_A warmth that was quickly becoming familiar spread through her chest. “Then we’ll trade, yeah? Question for a question?”_

_“Yeah,” he breathed, his smile going all lopsided and, damn it, absolutely adorable. Just a small, crooked little thing, but Bris now realized the danger of it. It would be far too easy to get used to seeing that kind of smile. “Yeah, that sounds good.”_

So they traded questions back and forth, just easy things, favorites and hobbies and such, and as they went on, Sam found himself wishing they had all night just to talk. But Dean would be finished with the crime scene soon _—_ if he wasn't already _—_ so when they came to a natural lull he reluctantly suggested that they get dressed.

As they retrieved their clothes from around the room, he texted Dean the all clear, and when Bris was ready and Dean had texted him back, they headed out into the chill, Bris leading the way.

Sam locked the door behind them with a sad little click, and turned to find Bris on a bench sitting against the wall of the motel. He hesitated, frozen for a moment at the door, but he soon moved to join her.

He discreetly glanced at her, his eye catching how the dull orange lights by each room's door poured beautiful warm streaks through her cascading hair. He itched to reach out, to run his fingers through it or just drape an arm around her shoulder, but…

But what was this? What was this going to be? Was this going to be anything? It had been so long since he'd done this, and even in the past it had always been a crapshoot on what came next. Should they just finish the case together? Would they stay in contact afterwards? Maybe he should send her off, and he, Dean, and Cas could finish the case on their own. It would certainly be safest that way. Although, he could already tell that trying to convince  _her_ that would only earn him a glare and a verbal lashing.

Not that he didn't absolutely admire that tenacity in her, that beautiful ferocity that constantly simmered just behind those wide, dark—

Damn it, this was why he'd _stopped_ doing this. He'd only known her for a few _hours_  but he just _knew_ he was already f—

She shifted on the bench and leaned into him, and his racing mind was silenced.

Maybe… Maybe he should just enjoy this. Maybe he could let himself have this little piece of happiness, just for now.

Maybe this time... maybe it would work out okay.

_He joined her on the bench, and she leaned into him. He tensed at first, but soon relaxed and put an arm around her shoulder, his fingers coming up to play lightly in her hair._

_She angled her face down, keeping her sad smile to herself. No, she couldn't keep this one, but she could let herself enjoy this while it lasted. _

_Back under the tree, Bris sighed through clenched teeth, her throat working around a rapidly rising lump. She had. She had enjoyed it until she had ended it. But then he'd come back. She had given Direl his number, and Direl said that he'_ _d searched tirelessly for them, and he'd come back. For her. And he'd said that he wanted her. _ _And she wanted him, too. Lord, she wanted him so bad. But she couldn't. This couldn't happen. This shouldn't work._

“What are we dancin' around?” she had asked him so long ago.

“God, I wish I knew,” Sam whispered into his empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> {[Flower Power](https://open.spotify.com/track/4SE1kjgRulcwjNcc7oFFg4?si=AHpy5OSNQTCcKfjQxQF5KQ) \- Full Lyrics}
> 
> _She is a lady, comes from all around,_  
>  _She's many places, but she's homeward bound,_  
>  _And now she walks kinda funny,_  
>  _I think she knows,_  
>  _Day by day by day,_  
>  _Our love grows,_  
>  _She's a lantern in the night,_  
>  _She's outta sight,_
> 
> _Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma_  
>  _Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma_  
>  _Hey,_
> 
> _It turns to night, fire light,_  
>  _Star shines in her eye,_  
>  _Makes me feel like I'm alive,_  
>  _She's outta sight, yeah,_  
>  _Aw, yeah,_  
>  _She's alright, she's alright, she's alright,_  
>  _She's outta sight, outta sight,_
> 
> _Electric gold our love with tender care,_  
>  _Hills of satin grass and maidens fair,_  
>  _Now she rides through the night,_  
>  _On a silver storm,_  
>  _Sword in hand,_  
>  _Our fate's torn,_  
>  _She's a sparrow of the dawn,_  
>  _Our love is born,_
> 
> _Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma_  
>  _Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma_  
>  _Hey,_
> 
> _Turn to night, fire light,_  
>  _Star shines in her eye,_  
>  _Makes me feel like I'm alive,_  
>  _She's outta sight, yeah,_  
>  _Aw, yeah,_  
>  _She's alright, she's alright, she's alright,_  
>  _She's outta sight, outta sight, ___  
>  _Yeah,_  
>  _Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah,_
> 
> _As the days pass by my mind,_  
>  _Are the wrong, the right?_  
>  _You are my sunshine,_  
>  _And as the night begins to die,_  
>  _We are the mornin' birds that sing against the sky_
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
>  
> 
> *...the ship name is Mooselkie, pass it on...*


End file.
